The Demon Within
by Sweet-Suicide-41
Summary: Jak has gone insane while inside Baron Praxis' fortress receiving Dark Eco injections.
1. Prologue

**_Demon Within_**  
  
By: SweetSuicide41  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, Jak, Torn, Daxter, or any other characters, scenes and places depicted in Jak and Daxter, or Jak II.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
My name is Jak, not that it really matters...not really. Not anymore. I doubt I'm ever going to meet anyone again who cares what my name is.... Not really. I have greenish-blonde hair, and blue eyes...not that you care...or maybe you do. I don't know, and I really couldn't give a shit right now. I'm sixteen, and I don't talk...ever.... That's right, that's why you aren't looking at me, or paying any attention to what I'm saying, because you can't hear me. I'm just pretending that you can for the sake of things. That's why it doesn't matter what I tell you, and what you care about, because you aren't hearing anything at all that I say. Pity. I really could use the companionship.....  
  
You see, I have been captured, and put in a cage, and I think I'm going to die here because it seems as if they plan on starving me. I don't know what is going on, and I really don't think I want to yet. Not yet....because sometime soon I'm going to have to think about it....I just don't want to right now.  
  
Daxter was yelling out at me as they captured me. He told me that I'll be out of here in no time. This is only day three. I believe in him , and his cunning. Even though he doesn't often show it, he can be extremely smart.  
  
_**Two Years Later**_  
  
It's dark, cold, and I'm hungry....three of the four things that I have slowly gotten used to over time. I don't want to think about the fourth. It being the most unpleasant. I've been here for two years, and Daxter still hasn't come for me. I still don't talk, and the guards still don't feel at ease around me. They won't look into my eyes, which I keep clouded so that the Baron can't tell what my true emotions are. He can't tell until he.... Well, you'll find out soon enough I suppose. I don't know if I'm imagining you or not, because you haven't talked to me, but you may think that you are imagining me too, because I have made no move to greet you.   
  
It looks as if you've been here for a while too, and they just threw you in another cell. I guess that means that you already know what happens when day breaks for me. I'm sure that you were one of the privileged ones let in to watch my pain at least once. The Baron is such a sadist that it almost makes me laugh sometimes.  
  
I think that's the reason why the guards never look in my eyes. They might be afraid of what lies within, because something that wasn't there before is there now....I can't really explain it, but it seems as if there is more than one of me, and the other tells me how to react to certain situations that I don't want to face. He kinda surfaces and faces them for me. I think he's insane, or as close as you can come to it without being actually_ actually_ insane, whatever that is. Of course I can't really say anything while I'm sitting here silently talking to someone that I'm pretty sure I made up....Who knows, maybe I am insane....it beats sanity in this place any day. At least it gives me something to do.  
  
Someone's walking down the hall, I can tell who it is by the weight, and pace of the footsteps. Him, he's coming for me. He always comes around now. Right after my stomach starts to growl for the next meal. Sometimes he gives me food, and sometimes he hooks me up to his machine. Neither gets me really emotional anymore. The emotions wore off long ago.... Too long ago. I can vaguely remember that someone is supposed to come for me in no time, but his name eludes me...Dasher...Daxter maybe. I think that's it. We were good friends once, and never faced anything without each other. But here I am alone now. I suppose it's for the better since Daxter would likely stop being his good old self. He talked a lot, and made me laugh at his antics....I don't think I'll laugh at anything other than the Baron's sadism from now on.  
  
I was right, it was him, and he was not here to feed me. They never fed me until after the treatments on the days that I got them. They gave me food afterwards, when I was too sick to eat it, and the rats got to it before I did. I tried fighting them off sometimes, but I just feel to sick after the treatments, and I usually just lay down on the floor, and sleep until I wake up.   
  
By the way, I don't sleep very well anymore either. Just thought that you might like to know. No one in this place can sleep well. The screams from the other prisoners here haunt my dreams, and I imagine that it's me hooked to the machine. Me receiving the Dark Eco the Baron so loves to pump into his prisoners. We are his personal little experiments, and no one in their right mind would defy him....But I'm no longer in my right mind am I?  
  
The Baron entered my cell, performed his ritual greeting, which was a kick in the ribs. I doubt that mine have ever been fully healed from the moment that I entered this place to now. At least they _feel _continually bruised. When he kicked me I started laughing. I couldn't help it. The expression on his face as he kicked me was priceless. He sort of looked as if he got off on the whole experience. When I started laughing at him he looked at me startled, then kicked me again, harder this time. He was probably hoping to wipe that insane look on my face. I started laughing harder. He kicked me again, in the shoulder this time, and much harder. I think that he dislocated it.  
  
"Get him up, and hook him up to the machine," the Baron said to someone outside of the cell.   
  
The man came into my meager cell and yanked me up, sending a shock of pain through my shoulder again. He prodded me in the back with a small gun. It might not look imposing, but it certainly hurt when the beam burned through your skin, leaving not a bullet, but just a large bloody hole. I had two on the left side of my torso, and one on the right. Every time I tried to escape I ended up half bleeding to death back in my cell.   
  
But I wasn't going to stop trying to escape just because of a little thing like that. Hence the fact that I was shot three times instead of just once. I guess I'm not too smart, or am I? I mean the guards never change their routine, and every time I try to leave I get a little farther than the last.... One day I will escape, and when I do I'm going to come back for revenge on the man who kept me imprisoned. Praxis was going to pay, preferably by a very slow death behind bars in which every day he would wish would be his last. Just like me.....Just like me.


	2. Escape

**The Demon Within**  
  
By SweetSuicide41  
  
dOMITUPSYK- you were my first reviewer! I'm glad you like that story Evil laugh yes, I am a sadist....he he he. I had to re-rent the game to freshen up on some of the scenes...sweatdrop... I really don't own Jak II. I just rent.  
  
Kyrie Sanctus- Yes, Jak/Torn. Because there aren't enough....why aren't there more.....well, I hope I do them justice.  
  
Jakcman's-Girl-Death to the Baron indeed....mwahahahaha....cough cough...cough..agh. Angst is my speciality.  
  
Sabulana- Wrap him in cotton wool huh? Sounds good to me. Poor Jak...I'm sorry...but he's going to have to be a bit more traumatize...just a little. Maybe when I'm through you can wrap him up in cotton wool....but he has too much to do right now.  
  
**Chapter Two- Escape**  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Jak....  
  
I shivered as I stepped out into the cool streets of the city. I could tell that this place wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the Baron. I'm fairly secure in my ability to duck the guards in the ever-growing darkness, but nonetheless I decided to stop and rest for the night under a bridge. It took me a minute to think of a place where the Krimzon Guard wouldn't easily find me. I needed to recover from the final treatment, and the newest gun shot that decorated my torso. Now I had two on each side.   
  
Final Treatment. It sounded so right, and so wrong at the same time. Final treatment as in last...meaning none ever againm, ever again. But in a way it was wrong because I never should have been subjected to it at all...no. The Baron was wrong to believe that living people could be made to undergo that sort of hell. That is why I'm going to kill him. Not particularly for the pain that he put me through, though that is a large part of it. No, I was going to kill him to save other people from going through that sort of thing as well.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner Jak..." Daxter whispered in a sort of defeated and devastated tone. I could barely recognize his voice. I missed him.  
  
"It's okay Daxter." I said, hoping that in time my rough voice would smooth out and not sound so...grating and scratchy. I could already tell that it was going to end up unnerving people. "You came, and that's what matters in the end."  
  
I jumped under the bridge, and nestled the orange ottsel in the crook of my arm. After looking around for a moment I decided that the best place for us is between the two pipes jutting out from the dirt side of the steep embankment. In the end I just snugly situated myself between them so that we would not be seen by anyone passing above the bridge.  
  
"Goodnight Jak."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just wasn't used to speaking yet....not yet. Not by a long shot....One day though I know that I'll be able to carry out a side of a full conversation without wondering why I've been gifted speech, and why I was so afraid to use it at first. Maybe it's because I'm afraid I won't be able to anymore. It would be better for me not to speak and not to get Daxter's hopes up, because if all of a sudden I can't anymore, what then? And it makes me wonder, am I worried about getting Daxter's hopes up, or my own...?  
  
_Dream  
_  
"Ding Ding. Third floor, body chains, roach food, and torture devices."  
  
I recognized that voice. Barely recognized, but still I recognized it. He had finally come to help me. After all this time he just popped out of a hatch to save me. It's like some sort of strange fairy tale. A dark fairy tale.   
  
"Hey buddy, You seen any heroes around here," he asked with that familiar sort of comedy.  
  
Yes, I see one, and it isn't me. It's you Daxter. You are the hero. You always were. I would have never been able to do anything without you, and this just proves it. In the end I would be nothing without you except dead, just like I almost am now.  
  
"Whoa, what did they do to you!?" he exclaimed after finally getting a good look at me I guess.   
  
They did whatever they could do to break me. Physically and mentally. They almost won on both counts...almost. You came in the nick of time and without you I think that I would have given up. I might have even decided to go out with a bang, with an escape plan that called for suicide, because it's been two years, and I can feel every second of it pressing down and slowly suffocating me.  
  
"Jak, it's me, Daxter!" He yelled as he hopped up on top of my chest.   
  
I flinched. He landed right on top of some of my worst bruises.  
  
"Well that's a fine hello! I've been crawling around this place for two years risking my tail, _literally_ to save you! Say something Jak, just this once!"  
  
So I tried to say something. I was going to say something along the lines of "Hey Daxter." or "Thank you.", but that isn't what came out. Instead I said what I really felt. I just yelled out one of the first things that came out of my head. It happened to be "I'm gonna kill Praxis!"   
  
Not what I was going for, but sufficient nonetheless.   
  
Daxter clamped his hand over my mouth, and I had to resist the strong urge to bite his fingers. Not because I was so averted to have his hand there, but because it was just a reflex.  
  
"Shhh. Right now we gotta get you outta here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair."  
  
I felt him taking over, and I was scared. I didn't want Daxter to see me like this. I wanted to be the person that he knew. I just wanted to be Jak.  
  
I didn't fully lose consciousness. I could see what I was doing, and man could I feel it, but I couldn't _do_ anything about it. All of a sudden I was out of my bonds, and advancing upon my childhood friend.  
  
"Or ahh...you could do it." Daxter said kinda shakily. I felt my anger begin to focus on him, and that isn't where it belongs. I don't want to hurt Dax. I don't want to hurt Dax. I _don't_ want to hurt Dax....  
  
"Jak, easy now. Easy buddy, It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?"  
  
'Yes, I remember. I remember who left me here for two years to rot inside the Baron's prison. Why thank you Daxter for your kindness!' the demon said. He was silent though, and spoke only to me.   
  
'NO! Daxter came for me, for us! Without him we wouldn't have a chance. The Baron would come back and kill us tonight,' I told the demon as I wrenched control back from him. He screamed aloud, and I said the only thing that I could,   
  
"Aughh...Daxter?"  
  
I sort of felt dizzy for a second, but soon regained my composure, what little of it I ever had, and looked at Daxter in the eye, wondering if he would play it off, or act like anyone else would.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed, "Remind me not to piss _you_ off!"  
  
I know that I must have made a relieved sigh, Because he paused and looked at me for a moment. Sometimes I'm glad that Daxter can play stuff off as well as that. I guess being serious about things is overrated.  
  
"Come on tall, dark, and gruesome. We're outta here. I uh brought you some new threads. Put em on."  
  
Thank god. I would be more than happy to leave these prison clothes behind me. Leave the clothes, and the life.  
  
We made our way out of the Baron's fortress/castle/factory/prison....whatever it was as quickly as we could. I ended up killing most of the guards. I guess I felt as if I were getting them back for what they undoubtedly had a part in doing to me. If they weren't there to take me to get my treatments, then they were there when I was captured, or were one of the guards that enjoyed stopping by during one of my torturous treatment times to watch me squirm and scream in pain.  
  
I was almost out of the horrid place when I felt something graze my torso. It was another laser bullet. Before I killed that man as well I saw that Daxter was horrified. He looked as if I were about to die. At one time I might have at least passed out, but this one shot was not enough to kill me, or knock me unconscious from the pain. Not anymore. I just pressed my hand to the wound. The blood would stop soon enough. It always did. It always did.   
  
And then I was out. I jumped out into a dark alley. I was free forever. Well, at least as long as I kept my wits about me, wich would hopefully be until we were back in Sandover. I missed being carefree like that.   
  
I decided to hide for the night so that I would have a chance for the hole in my side to heal up a little. I ended up in between two pipes under a bridge. I jumped down and moved Daxter to the crook of my arm. Odd, he didn't make a sound. Oh well. It didn't matter right now. I was already asleep anyway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I woke up to a kick in my side, right where the lucky Guard shot me...but he really wasn't lucky since he went to the same place that his friends did in the end. I opened my eyes expecting one of the many people of the city trying to mess with the wrong person. I was startled to see the Baron's face standing over me holding a dead ottsel in his hand.   
  
"This is a one of a kind animal. I think that I'll make a set of gloves out of him." Praxis said with a malicious grin. I know that grin. He was trying to bait me, trying to make me lunge forward and attack him so that he would have more fun when he captured me again.  
  
I tried to tell myself not to take the bait, but the sight of the only person who cared about me here hanging dead from the Baron's hand made me go crazy. I lunged forward, and he drove something into my heart, It hurts like hell itself, and I know that I'm probably going to die for real this time, so it no longer matters if he kills me. I might as well kill him first. I tried to hit him, but as soon as my fist connected to his face I woke up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I knew I woke up for real this time because there was Daxter in the crook of my arm still....He was snoring. I seemed to remember that he used to snore. I was so tempted to roll back over and fall asleep, but I knew that I was subject to be found easier in the daylight hours, and I needed to get going. I would rather not spend the rest of my pitiful existence living under a bridge. It would be nice to once more have a home. To have a place that I could go back to whenever I felt like it.  
  
Daxter was still snoring quite loudly, so I decided to just put him back up on my shoulder, and get going. He wouldn't mind if I woke him, but I think that he deserves the rest. He did risk life and limb yesterday to save me. I knew that he could be heroic when he wanted to be. When he needed to be....when he _had_ to be.   
  
I still feel awful about what happened back on Misty Island. I never meant for that to happen, and if you asked me before I had gone I _never_ could have _imagined _that it would happen either. If I had just for once listened to Daxter then he would still be his old self....I guess that hindsight really is 20/20.   
  
I never was good at planning ahead. Normally I just decide to do whatever my gut tells me. It's only led me wrong twice out of countless times, but both were slightly more drastic wrongs that I could have imagined. The first one with Daxter and the second one this. The thing is, that this one isn't over yet. I really don't know if I want to see it through to the end either.  
  
I paused in my thoughts to look around for a moment, and discovered that I have absolutely no idea where I am. What's new? I couldn't have even _subconsciously_ beleived that I would know where I was going. I mean I haven't seen anything outside of my little slice of hell inside the prison for two years. I guess I would _have _to wake Daxter up. He would never let me hear the end of it if I got us both caught again just because I happened to stumble upon something that he could have steered me clear of.  
  
"Dax... Dax!"  
  
"Huh...what is it honey....I promise I didn't leave the seat up...." he muttered. I don't even want to know what he was dreaming about.  
  
"Daxter, wake up!" I yelled at him.  
  
He shot up off of my shoulder, and I caught him before he hit the ground.   
  
"What is it....? I'm up. I swear." He was looking around as if it were the Krimzon Guard who had prodded him with a stick until he woke up, not me.  
  
"Look Daxter, I don't know my way around this city too well...actually at all. You've been around for two years, and the last time that I even saw this place was the day I got captured. I have no idea..."  
  
"Let me guess," he cut me off, "You need good ol' Dax to show you the city ropes?"   
  
It was more of a statement than a question, but it required an answer nonetheless, so yes I needed him again. It just proves who the hero here really is.  
  
"Yes Dax, I need you to show me around the city." I conceded, making it look as if he had won a major point by me having to let him show me around. He liked it when he got to do those kinds of things for me. He liked being in charge almost as much as I hated it. If only our roles could have been switched, and I was the ottsel. Of course I don't mean that I would like him to have been captured by the baron...I wouldn't wish that on anyone...  
  
"Jak! Hey Jak, are you listening to me?" Daxter asked. Apparently I wasn't, but I decided to humor him.  
  
"Umm, yes."  
  
"Alright then, go straight, then take the first left, then straight again, then the second right, and then another left."  
  
"And then where will we be?" I asked him.  
  
"At the sleaziest, and cheapest bar in town. That's where I learned how to sneak into the fortress, so I'm sure there'll be someone there who can help us," he told me in his most matter of fact voice.  
  
I only nodded, and began to follow his directions. We never made it there though. An old man stopped us in the street, and I confess that I went a little bit into demon mode. I would have apologized, but the other side of me doesn't like to say that it's sorry, and who am I to argue with my other half?  
  
"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I..." the old man began. I really shouldn't have gone half psycho on him, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information. Where the hell am I?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I say Daxter talking to a little green haired kid who vaguely reminded me of someone. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.  
  
"Ahh...sorry. He's new to the whole conversation thing." Daxter told the kid.  
  
The old man brushed himself off, and looked at me oddly before answering my rudely asked question.   
  
"Well my angry young friend, you are a "guest" of his "majesty" the Baron Praxis, the ruler of "glorious" Haven City."  
  
Guest indeed.   
  
"I was just a "guest" in the good Baron's prison." I snarled.  
  
"Inside a cell, or inside the city...walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." He looked behind us for a moment. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you."  
  
I too looked in the direction the old man was, and discovered a small contingent of the Krimzon Guard marching forward.  
  
"By order of his eminence the grand protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender, and die."  
  
That seemed odd. Surrender and die, surely that can't be right. Just like old times, Daxter voiced my opinions for me. I think that was one reason that we became such good friends. It didn't matter wether or not I could talk when Daxter was around. He always knew what I wanted to say.  
  
"Ahh, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, or die!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Not in this city," the old man said with a sad twinge to his words. "Protect us from the guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you."  
  
I didn't even think about it. Instead I went immediately to work, plowing down all of the guards in my path. Soon though, there were to many of them for me to handle, and _he_ took over. I didn't want him to, but I really didn't have a choice. He just took over, and in a few seconds the work was done.   
  
He must have run out of juice, because a second later I was changing back into myself. Daxter was there as always to pick me back up.  
  
"That was cool! Do it again!"  
  
"Something's happening to me... Something he did...I can't control it."  
  
It hurt like hell when I changed to and from the demon. It hurt a hundred times worse than any Dark Eco injection that the Baron had fed me.  
  
"Very impressive," the white haired old man said with a mysterious air.  
  
"Ehhh...you okay...Jak?" Daxter asked me, proving that I must look as bad as I felt.  
  
"What you did was very brave. This child is very important."  
  
Daxter jumped in with his customary argumentative tactics. "This kid? He looks kinda scruffy..."  
  
He was cut off by a Krimzon Guard on a zoomer who flew up next to us. "You are in a restricted sector. Move along."  
  
I don't want to get caught by anymore of the Guard incase they recognize my face. By tomorrow it will probably be plastered all over this pitiful city.  
  
"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety," Kor said, but as the old man turned Daxter caught up with him on his earlier promise.  
  
"Hey! What about us!?"  
  
He looked back at us, appraising for a moment, then spoke.   
  
"There is an underground group waging a war against the Baron Praxis. It's leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the slums. Find a dead end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you."  
  
I watched in silence as he walked away, and wondered on the mysterious Torn and Shadow as Daxter and I tried to make our way as inconspicuously as possible to the dead end where this Torn fellow resided.

- - - - - - - -

Rather long I know, but I couldn't stop it anywhere else. Expect the next chapter out soon. I only hope that I can keep to my own deadline.

I hope that you liked this, becuase it took me forever to write. Partly because I couldn't remember the exact words, and sequence of the things that I wanted to change. I don't own the game, so I had to rent it again. Bummer. I plan on buying it soon though. cheers from all

- - - - - - - -


	3. Meeting Torn

**The Demon Within  
**  
Krin- I know about the present and past tense thing. I didn't mean it on purpose. It is my weakest part, and I am trying really hard to get everything to be the same. I'm trying my best, but sometimes I can't think of ways to word things that put them in the right tense.  
  
Sabulana- Yay! Jak is still mine to ....er well...nevermind what I was going to say there. Still mine!  
  
DarkMistress950- Squee I bought Jak II! Yay! I have never played it all the way through, so I doubt that there will be any spoilers for a while sweatdrop umm...yeah. I decided to buy it so that I could look at the hotness of Jak and Torn anytime I want for one, and for two so that I would be able to analyze the characters and situations to my hearts sickeningly sweet desire. And so that I could hopefully make it to the end without a deadline hanging over my head shudder (I hate that) It takes me forever to finish video games that I really like. I have to go back and replay each scene around 1500 times. evil cackle  
  
Yes, well I think that I should end my ramblings here since you obviously aren't reading this story to listen to me. Yeah. now, on with the story.  
  
**Chapter Three - Meeting Torn...  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak.  
  
We entered the alley in a 'borrowed' zoomer. It took me a while to remember how fly them. I swear there will be permanent grooves in my shoulder where he was 'grasping for life', as he so eloquently put it. The first thing I noticed about the alley was that there was a man and woman standing back and looking, well...not too happy. I hopped off of the zoomer, Dax clinging to my shoulder still, and made my way foreward. The woman got up in my face for a moment, but I easily ignored her sad attempt at intimidation. Even Daxter could do better. Speaking of Dax, he seemed to be mesmerized by her beauty. I mentally shook my head at him. It's always the same Soon though she backed off, and after taking a short breath I began.  
  
"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us."   
  
As I was speaking the man also got up in my face. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my chin. Yes he was taller than me. Isn't everyone. What is with these people and invading my personal space. I looked to Daxter for a moment, and could only notice that he wasn't making googly eyes at this guy.  
  
"Umm...," he must be the guy that I'm looking for. I mean...Torn. He just looks like a Torn. "Are you...Torn?"  
  
He continued staring, and I could only wonder what he was thinking. I was beginning to get lost looking at all of the markings on his face, but Daxter pulled me back up just in time.  
  
"Maybe this guy's a mute like you used to be..."  
  
I was afraid that he was just going to stare at us until we left, when he spoke.  
  
"New faces make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city," he said after finally moving back some.  
  
I couldn't help but notice that way he worded it. "...for the city." and not, "...against the Baron." That was very interesting. You could tell that he was doing this because he cared about the city, not like me because he wanted revenge on the Baron. Well, he's fighting for the city, and I'm fighting against the Baron. It just so happens that our plans overlay each other. I guess I'll help him, as long as he doesn't get in the way, and has someway that he can help me as well.  
  
He was walking around me, studying me, or so it seemed.   
  
"You know, choosing the wrong side could be...unhealthy."  
  
Unhealthy indeed. You are the wrong side. Not necessarily wrong, but the underdogs. It would be more likely that the Baron would win this war for the city, than you. Not to be offensive. I'm just speaking my mind....But not really. I'm just thinking to myself what I really want to say...Sometimes I just can't make the talking thing work.  
  
"We want to see the shadow," I finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Huh...huh huh. Not likely. If you want to join something then why don't you and your pet go and join the circus?"  
  
There. Wasted my attempt at speech. If only you knew how hard it was for me to talk then maybe you would get to the point, and stop making me have to say things. Then again maybe you do know, and you like to keep me dangling. Who knows?  
  
"Heh, unless you've got the fur for a really tough task." He drew out his dagger. It was curved and glinted in the remaining daylight. I could imagine him sharpening it in anticipation of a battle. I don't know why, but the image just stuck in my head. He ran his finger along the edge of it as if to test how sharp it was. I almost thought I saw a drop of blood, but he never flinched, so I'm not sure.  
  
"Steal the Baron's flag from the top of the Ruined Tower, and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk."  
  
I don't have the time or patience for maybe's Torn. I doubt that you do either. I suppose I'll take up this challenge though so that I can prove to you I'm not going to go squeamish and bail out. Not unless you give me a real good reason too. Not unless I have to... I guess I'm trying to tell you that I'm the man for the job.   
  
Sorry that it's so short. I wanted Torn to have his own introductory chapter since he IS going to be the main love interest. bobs eyebrows in an annoyingly insinuating manner Alright, I have already have the next chapter written, but I want to hear what some of you have to say before I put another one out. 


	4. Ruining the Tower

Kyrie Sanctus-Thank you so much, and that it does, that it does.  
  
Sabulana- also glomps Torn. He knows he loves it.  
  
Bluumberry- Thanks a lot!  
  
Jackman's-Girl - Thank you, and yes, if I can get up enough nerve this will be a Jak/Torn fic.   
  
**The Demon Within**  
  
**Chapter Four- Ruining the Tower**  
  
We traveled out of the city, and into what looked like marshes. There were creatures everywhere, and Daxter was none to happy. As soon as we left the city I could see the Ruined Tower, and Daxter made some wisecrack about it being aptly named. It was slowly falling apart, even as we appraoched it, and It made me wonder if we were going to be the ones that it fell on. Maybe that's why Torn sent us here. He didn't want to bother with us, and decided to send us on nothing other than a suicide mission. It sorta seemed like something a guy named Torn would do. Of course I can't really make claims like that based only on his name. I also have a peice of his "Oh so caring" personality to chew on...so to speak.  
  
He doesn't even look pleasant, let alone act like it. Maybe that's why everyone follows him. They know that he won't take any crap from anyone, and they think that that's what's going to save them.....well there's a lot more to it than that.  
  
"Jak, watch out!" Daxter yelled as a falling peice of what used to be a town (I guess) nearly hit me. If Daxter hadn't said something we would have been dead. I would be splattered under a giant rock with Ottsel sauce on top. Doesn't that sound deliciouse.  
  
"Thanks Dax."  
  
"Anytime," he replied with a smile that was bordering on a smirk.  
  
I sighed, and hurriedly climbed the rock, almost falling flat on my ass in the muck on the other side. Almost. I quickly searched the landscape looking for possible opponents before scurrying across what was left of the frame of a house, and jumping to the base of the Ruined Tower. It promptly collapsed. Damned tower.   
  
Daxter squealed as we fell, but I caught the edge of one of the blocks that remained in place, and hauled myself up. It was hard with Dax clinging to my head. Very hard. Finally I made it only to find several 'things' waiting for me. I disposed of them quickly...mostly by pushing them over the edge of what was now a bottomless pit.   
  
"I don't think I want to do this anymore Jak," Daxter said as he climbed back down onto my shoulder.   
  
I don't really want to do it either...except to piss Torn off when we come back alive. I should have said that to the ottsel. He would have understood, and hopefully been a little bit more cooperative when it came to the part that was coming up next. Climbing the Ruined Tower.  
  
It didn't look promising, and my latest brush with death didn't help my confidence with the matter. I tried my best to psyche myself up, but to no avail. I finally took a leap of faith. It was not rewarded as the block began to crumble beneath me. I jumped to the next one. It too showed the same weakness. I quickly looked back to find a gap where the first block should have been. It was too large for me to jump over, so I countinued to the top. Not my best choice ever. I ended up hanging from a metal bar jutting out of the slowly eroding stone of the tower. I knew I couldn't stay here forever. Mainly because the tower was probably going to collapse any minute.  
  
"Alright Jak, I'm gonna jump to the next block, and hope it doesn't fall with ottsel wheight. I'll go a couple blocks up, and wait for you to meet me. Just swing yourself over."   
  
I watched as he made his way up. He was soon out of my line of view. Swing myself up...Swing myself up. Easy for him to say. I started to rock back and forth, slowly building up enough momentum to carry me to the next block. I just hoped that my swinging wasn't going to tear the bar loose of the wall. Thankfully it didn't, and I swung myself up. The block remained in place. Thank whatever god there was for that. I hurried up, and found Daxter waiting for me reciting the words "Please don't let him die, Please don't let him die."  
  
That really comforted me. Really.   
  
"I'm glad you feel that way Daxter." I said, attempting a chuckle. It came out as more of a cough, but it was a step.  
  
"Jak! You're not dead! Oh thank god!" He ran at me, and hugged my leg. It was the part of me that he could easily and quickly reach. I picked him up, and put him back on my shoulder.  
  
"I saw the flag. It's over there!" he said, pointing a little to the left, and past a set of columns. Sure enough as I moved foreward there was the flag. I couldn't see it before because the right column was in the way.  
  
"Alright, let's grab it, and get out of here. This place is gonna fall any minute now."  
  
I nodded, and grabbed it. Then I made the mistake of touching it to the ground agian. I swear I didn't do it as hard as it looked. Nonetheless, the Ruined Tower was collapsing at a slightly quicker rate than before. Daxter screamed, and I think that I would have had I thought to. I didn't though, so instead I ended up closing my eyes, and surprisingly landing on the ground unscathed, along with Dax. I can't help but feel that someone up there has taken a liking to me.   
  
Torn looked impressed, and I watched his face closely as he surveyed our 'work'. We had indefinitley ruined the Ruined Tower.  
  
I'm pretty sure that he said the only thing that was appropriate at the time. "Yeah...I guess you guys are in."  
  
"I just hope that we never have to do anything like THAT again!" Daxter yelled out as the red-haired man walked off. Torn just laughed.   
  
That can't bode well for us.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**   
  
Well, I hope you liked installment 4, and I just want to say that this is my favorite chapter yet.  
  
Also, just so you know I'm taking Microcomputer for two weeks from 8:oo to 12:oo every day for two weeks starting today, the 12th of whatever month it is...umm..July. Yeah, July. So, I won't be able to update as often. Sorry. It's pretty okay so far, and we'll get to use Photoshop and stuff though, so it's all good I guess. I should have another short story out soon though to make up for it. J/T of course.


	5. The Pumping Station

Sabulana- The Ruined Tower mission was meant to kill Jak and Daxter so that Torn wouldn't have to deal with him any more. Well, they lived, and Torn was a might disappointed I think. Anyway, thanks, and I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter.  
  
Krin- Thank you, and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Jackman's-Girl- Yeah, 'injured' I really really wanted to put that in, but I couldn't figure out how to do it well, so I had to give it up. I was also quite fond of it in the game, but alas.  
  
Kyrie Sanctus- Thank you, and If Jak fell down a bottomless pit in a fanfic then Torn would jump in after them, and they would land on top of a feather bed....well, you see where I'm going with this...  
  
**Disclaimer**: I seem to have forgotten disclaimers on some of my chapters........yeah....so let's just pretend that in the first chapter I said that the disclaimer applied to all the following chapters, and just incase you missed it I'm going to repeat it here.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. This applies to all future chapters.  
  
There, now everyone's happy. Especially me since I don't have to type a disclaimer anymore...not that I was doing it anyway. Ok, ok, before you kill me from the anticipation, here's the story. I'll keep my ramblings to the end of the chapters then.  
  
**The Pumping Station  
**  
I followed Daxter back through the city and to the 'base'. I suppose that's the only thing that I could call it. The base....not exactly beautiful, but it fits, and works for me. I mean it isn't like anyone else is ever going to hear me say it.  
  
"Jak? Jak....? Jak are you listening to me!?"   
  
I looked around, startled for a moment, and then relieved to find that it was only Daxter, and we were standing outside of the underground. I still hadn't figured out how the door worked. I don't know if I want to or not though. Instead of continuing in my confusing thoughts I decided to just answer Daxter. So, I nodded my head yes. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it's not like he would know that.  
  
"Fine then, what did I just say?"  
  
Damn.   
  
"Ha, you weren't listening!"  
  
Against my will something escaped my throat. It wasn't exactly a word. More of a sound if you want to get all technical, but it was something at least.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Jak, I said that all you have to do to go inside is to walk up to the door," the impatient ottsel said while tapping his foot on the grimy cement of the city. I don't see how he could ever feel clean while touching it.  
  
I nodded, and stepped up close to the wall of metal that was obstructing our path. It slid open, along with the door behind it, and I entered the small hall that led to the 'war room', trailing my calloused fingers along the wall as I entered.   
  
Now that I knew I would be able to stay for a little while at least, I decided to chance a look around before Torn looked up and saw me in the doorway. It was a small room with a lot crammed into it. On the back walls there were posters of the baron, and people who are, or were in the Krimzon Guard. A zoomer was hanging in a corner next to a ladder that I assumed led up to the upper stories, if there were any. A bunk bed was lining the wall on either side of the door when you first stepped out into the space of the room. There wasn't much else besides the 'war table' that was filled with maps and papers, and a trap door on the floor right behind Torn.   
  
I swung my eyes back around the room once more, but stopped when they met the eyes of the elf I thought was hunched over the table in the middle of the room oblivious to my presence. It turns out that he was not oblivious, and was looking right at me. I stared back at him for a moment before out of the corner of my eye I saw Daxter begin walking towards a pipe in the wall. I turned toward him in time to see, and hear him quite boisterously exclaim that "Whew...being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty.", before pulling on the valve.  
  
I quickly looked back to Torn to see him growling at the gurgling noise that was emitted from the pipe, before turning back to Daxter. All of a sudden mud shot out of the pipe, and right into Daxter's face. I turned back to Torn, expecting an explanation.  
  
"The Baron turned off all of the water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before while serving in the Krimzon Guard."  
  
Immediately I felt immensely distrustful of him. I would never trust anyone in that profession. Ever. Every single one that I have ever met has been mean, cruel, sadistic, and without any other feeling but animosity towards me. [But he couldn't be like that if he's working to fight against the Baron. And he hasn't turned you in......] I hate that little voice that tries to get me to see reason. I don't want to like him anymore. [Anymore. That implies that you liked him before you found out that he was a Krimzon Guard.] No I didn't. I just thought that he might have what it takes to truly lead a rebellion against the Baron. [You liked him.] Fine! So what! He seemed like someone I could trust. Yeah I liked him a little because of that, but what do you expect? He's the only person in this rotten city who I even thought MIGHT be able to help me besides Dax. I guess that I can't trust anyone but him anyway, so leave me alone!  
  
"That's why I quit," he continued in his gravelly voice.  
  
"You were a Krimzon Guard?!" I asked incredulously, desperately trying to hide my spaced out moment. I was surprised at how easy the words came...normally I have to force them out. "Huh...oh, that explains your...charming sense of humor."   
  
Daxter and Torn seemed to not notice my internal battle at the moment, but only because their attention was diverted with glaring at each other hatefully. Torn began to speak again, and I came back to reality...for now.  
  
"My friend in the Guard tells me that the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."  
  
I debated as to wether or not I should try and ask my question, to push my luck with the newfound power of speech which I used so seldom. In the end it had to be asked, so I forced out one more thing in my horrible voice.   
  
"Outside the city? What about the security walls?"  
  
Almost as soon as I was finished Daxter, who was seemingly recovered from his face full of mud jumped in.   
  
"What about the Metal Heads?! It ain't a petting zoo out there! Peeps be getting deep sixed!"  
  
Although I didn't know what that mean exactly, and I don't think that Torn did either I shared the ottsel's concern for his life. I'll just have to try my best to keep the Metal Heads off of Daxter's back. It shouldn't be too tough....I hope.  
  
"Find a large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Go to the main valve, and open it. If you survive the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."  
  
I could tell that Dax was going to say something that would instigate a fight, however I was not close enough to cover his mouth, or get there in time to stop it.  
  
"I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'."  
  
The best I could do was sweep him up, and out of the base as soon as I could so that the two wouldn't start an argument that would end up with one of them dead. It was already dark outside, and it isn't like we had anywhere to stay except the underground, and I was NOT going back in there. Instead I did the only other thing I could think of doing. I grabbed a zoomer, and headed towards the outer wall of the city. It was getting dark, so maybe some of the Metal Heads would be asleep, and I wouldn't have to deal with them.  
  
As soon as I left the safety of the city walls the Metal Heads attacked. So much for my after dark theory. Daxter was yelling his head off as I climbed up the wall, and around the place, searching for the valve. Thankfully I found it without too much trouble.  
  
"Ahh, the valve. Allow me."  
  
I just knew that something bad was going to happen I tried to stop him, but he had already started pulling on the wheel to turn the valve. I banged on the side of it, and it made a sucking noise. Before my eyes the ottsel was snatched up the pipe . I could hear him banging around in the line, moving all the way down to the end.  
  
"Jak, help... Jak, help... Jak...please...help."  
  
I didn't know what to do...so I just turned the wheel. Maybe the water pressure would squeeze him out. In the end it did, and I hurried over to him. I knelt down and opened my mouth to ask him if he was okay, but he stopped me.  
  
"Don't say it, don't even chuckle! Next time, _you_ turn the valve."  
  
I sighed in relief. If he was okay enough to act normal then he was just fine. Now to get back before daylight.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I'm sorry, I know that this chapter is crap...and boring. I tried so many ways to make it good, but I don't think that its as good as the other chapters. Im sorry it took me so long to update as well, but I've had my plate full with things around here. By the way, thank you Kyrie Sanctus for mentioning me in your story! I'm honored, and so I will shamelessly plug your story. Go read all of her stories! Especially Penitentiary! and the sequel! They rock! 


	6. Back in the Underground

Sorry for the delay. I'm ashamed that I've let this sit for so long, and I don't really have a good excuse...sweatdrop But atleast here's the next chapter. I want to thank all of my reviewers for hanging with me even though this has sorta gotten cobwebby....from now on don't expect updates too too often, but I'll try and get one out once every one or two weeks....cringe I know that seems like a long time, but I have my exams coming up soon, and I'm failing Chemistry so I have to study super hard.I'm getting my report card at the end of the week, and I don't really think that my parents are going to be too pleased with it...well, enough about me, on with the Disclaimer.  
  
I do not own anything you recognize.  
  
Ch. 6 Back in the Underground  
  
Jak could see evidence of his victory throughout the slums as he travelled back to the Headquarters via 'borrowed' zoomer. Water was everywhere, and all of the citizens seemed to be thrilled. It felt good to help people like this....it almost reminded him of Sandover. He hopped off of the zoomer, Daxter clinging to his neck yelling about Jak being a reckless driver....or something like that.  
  
The first thing that he noticed as he entered the headquarters was Torn. The tattooed elf was always the first thing that he noticed. Jak vehemently told himslef that it was because the annoying elf insisted upon his 'war table' being in the middle of the damn room.  
  
Torn was pacing back and forth worriedly. Jak and the ottsel had been gone for three hours after the water came back on. He just knew that something bad had happened. He could feel it. So, it was a big surprise when he heard Jak walk in the door. He quickly schooled his features so that the green haired elf wouldn't get it into his head that Torn was worried about him...that might make him think that he was special or something.  
  
"The slums water is back on. I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!" Torn exclaimed, pounding his hands on the table, and quickly looking at the maps, still contemplating wether or not to send the duo on the next mission. He didn't know if they were ready to handle something this delicate or not.  
  
"Yeah," Jak said as he stared at Torn's back. Why couldn't the elf ever look him in the eye when they were talking? "I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this "arm pit" of the city. We've done what you've asked, now when do we see the Shadow?"  
  
Jak wasn't used to demanding things, and didn't really like speaking, but this was something that had to be done. He wanted to go home, and Torn was standing in his way of that. Sure, he would love to help these people, but he didn't like it here. He didn't have anything but bad memories....and he just wanted to forget them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised when Torn turned around to look at him when he answered.  
  
"When I say so, _if_ I say so, but before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D.'d in the Fortress."  
  
Torn was pointing to a spot on the map deep inside the Baron's 'home', and in order to get a better look at exactly where it was he needed to go he leaned over Torn's shoulder, and let out a huff of frustration. The ammo dump was going to be very heavily gaurded...probably with advanced weapons, and plenty of gaurds, not that that would be a problem. As a matter of fact it would make it more fun. No matter how he acted on the outside he really enjoyed these missions. They took his mind off of things, and kept him in excellent condition.  
  
All of a sudden he came back to his senses, and realized exactly how close he was to the leader of the underground, who was currently speaking to him. He slowly stepped back, so as not to let on that he found anything 'wrong' with this situation, and tried to pay attention to what Torn was saying.  
  
"Lots of Krimzon Gaurd, constant patrols," Torn was saying. All that Jak could notice though was Daxter, who was mocking Torn from behind. "We know that it's vulnerable, and the underground needs you to blow up all of the ammo inside."  
  
As he finished he swung his arms out, effectively knocking the 'rat' on his ass.  
  
"Get all of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron."  
  
Torn sighed as the ottsel got back to his feet. He was hoping that he had been knocked unconcious so that he couldn't put in a word at the end. But alas nothing can ever stop him. Torn was silently hoping that one day the ottsel would meet someone more annoying than himself, and that he would be stuck with him for a long long time.  
  
"You're sending us in tough guy, so what's with this '_We'll_ deal a body blow to the Baron' stuff?"  
  
Jak decided it was time to jump in before Torn could say something nasty to Daxter, thus beginning WWIII, or worse.  
  
"That's fine. I want the Baron to know it's me who's hurting him."  
  
And it was the truth, he did.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
I know that this was short, but before the week is out I should have the second part of this, which is the actual mission. I just really wanted to get somthing out, and to make up for the shortness of it I added in some slashy hints....bwahahaha...when he leaned over Torn's shoulder it was all I could do to keep Torn from ravishing Jak....you should have seen the way he was looking at the sexeh little elf. Too bad Daxter was in the room.

By the way, if you were ever wondering how Torn knew that Dax was making faces behind his back I always thought it was because he could see the reflection in Jak's eyes...because of course he would be looking at them...they're just so perrty.


End file.
